Lyrics of Life
by fairytink101
Summary: ON HIATUS! Nessa is a 26 year old addict struggling with her addiction. Shes been shut out by her family and friends and left with nowhere to go. When she's found almost lifeless by three superstars they get her the help she needs, but after...Continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else owns themselves.

**Summary**: Nessa is a 26 year old addict struggling with her addiction. Shes been shut out by her family and friends and left with nowhere to go. When she's found almost lifeless by three superstars they get her the help she needs, but after years of rejection she's not to open to help. **John Cena/OC Randy Orton/CM Punk**

Lyrics of Life

"You're five short." The tall sightly overweight man told the skinny petite woman. "Cut me a break, you know I'm good for it." The man chuckled. " Sure you are, and if I cut you a break every other junkie is gonna want one." Nessa sighed running her fingers through her stringy hair. "Sorry, no money no treats." He said patting his jean pocket. Nessa had been without drugs for nearly three days now and needed a fix really bad. She stepped closer to the man, stood on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear. "There's a hotel nearby."

"Face it John the Red Sox suck now, Theo took all that magic he brought with him to that sorry ball club to the Cubs." Randy said nursing his beer. "As a matter of fact, all of Bostons teams are going down the shit hole. The Celtics are too old, hockey team isn't up to par, hell the Patriots just lost to the Giants in the super bowl, _again_."

"Thank you ESPN corespondent Randy Orton." John replied pulling down his baseball cap. "As if I didn't know any of that already."

"Nothing wrong with a little reminder." Phil smiled.

John just shook his head."Go to hell, both of you." He said sipping his Bud Light. "It's getting late anyway, we should start heading back to the hotel."

"One more round and then we can leave." Phil said resetting the balls on the pool table.

"Now that I've made you happy, its my turn." Nessa said pushing her damp black hair out of her face.

"Your right." The man said grabbing his jeans from off the floor, digging into his pocket he pulled out a small baggy and tossed it to her. "Maybe after I get out of the shower we can go for round two." He said kissing her on the cheek. He read her facial expression and could tell she was unsure. "Don't worry, I'll reward you." She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Good." He said before retreating to the bathroom. Nessa let out a low sigh once she heard the water running, she felt dirty and useless and she definitely wasn't looking forward to another round of sex with this guy, he was way to rough and aggressive, which she didn't like at all. She pulled her tired body out of bed and got dressed. Grabbing her purse off the floor she rummaged through it looking for her compact mirror and razor, once she found it she set them both down on the bed. She emptied the coke onto the mirror and got on her knees. She briskly chopped it up before organizing it into three straight lines. Taking a deep breath she lowered her head and sniffed the white powdered substance into her nose. The first line hit her like a ton of bricks, the burn she felt in her nose was like someone had poured acid on her body. The second line was a definite peak, she could start to feel her body responding to the drug and that was a feeling shes been in love with for the longest. The final line was for sure the climax, her sight had already began to change and she could feel her heart speeding up. It was like she had walked into the gates of cocaine heaven, and she loved it. Hearing the shower stop Nessa tried her best to control her body. She threw her mirror and razor back in her purse and got on her feet and started to make her way towards the door. But she stopped, the dealers jeans were on the floor and a few baggies had fell out of the pockets, an addict couldn't resist temptation. She grabbed the two baggies off the floor and stuck them in her pants pocket, and seeing as she was strapped for cash why not go for his wallet. She quickly grabbed the brown wallet and opened it up. "What are you doing?" She heard from behind her. Not quick enough.

"Your still coming to Erin and I's anniversary party right?" Randy asked looking over towards John. "Yea, why wouldn't I?" He asked as the three men entered the hotel lobby.

"Well you know Allison's gonna be there." Randy said stepping onto the elevator.

"So." John shrugged pressing 22 on the number panel.

"You don't think its gonna be weird?" Phil asked. "I mean you two were together for five years, you haven't seen her since she ended it."

John sighed. "Its perfectly fine, its not gonna be weird or awkward OK."

"Why are we stopping here?" Randy asked. The elevator had stopped on the 11th floor. "Aw com on." He said pressing 22 repeatedly.

"I guess we're taking the stairs." Phil said getting off the elevator, Randy and John followed. The guys were walking down the hall looking for the stairs when John heard a very faint cry."You guys hear that?" He asked stopping in his tracks.

"Hear what?" Randy asked.

"I don't hear nothing." Phil said. John closed his eyes and listened closely. "You OK buddy? You hearing things now?" Phil asked.

"Shh." John said putting his finger to his lips. He knew he heard something, he just wasn't sure what it was of where it came from.

"Man your creeping me out. What is it?' Randy asked looking around.

"You guys don't hear that?" John turned and begin to walk back down the hall.

"Hear what John your starting to worry me." Phil said following behind him.

"One of the rooms, I hear somebody." He said putting his ear up to each door.

"It's a hotel John what do you expect?" Randy asked.

"I hear it too. I hear it!" Phil exclaimed. He started to turn the knobs on each door and John decided to do the same.

"What the fuck are you guys doing? I don't hear shit." Randy said throwing his hands up.

"Right Here!" He called waving his hands. The door was slightly cracked and he for sure knew someone was in there.

"Well you gonna open it." Randy asked. John gave him a knowing look and turned back to the door. He slowly pushed the door open, and what greeted his eyes was something out of a horror movie.

_Paging doctor Roberts, ER. Paging doctor Roberts ER_

The three men just sat there in silence, replaying the horrific scene that played before their eyes just an hour ago. Neither of them had ever seen anything like that before. _Ever_. They couldn't fathom how that young girl was alive or how she even had to strength to make noise. Her hair and face was just covered in blood, her clothes were ripped as if they had been through a blade. Blue and purple marks covered her torso and her ankle also seemed to be broken, very broken.

"I just can't believe what I saw tonight." Randy said lowly breaking the silence they had been sitting in every since they arrived to the hospital. "I honestly don't know how she survived that." He said shaking his head.

"Who does that? Especially to a female, there's no way she could have fought off the person who attacked her." Phil said standing up and walking over to the doorway. The room fell silent again, all three men were to shocked to carry on a conversation, all they could do was wait for the doctor to came in and tell them if she was OK. Another hour had passed and they still hadn't heard anything so John got up and went to the nurses desk.

"Excuse me." He said interrupting the older lady's conversation she was having on the phone.

"Yes dear?" She said putting her hand over the receiver.

"Um I was wondering about the young lady that was brought here about two hours ago. Is she OK and will I be able to see her?"

"Patients name?"

John took his cap off and scratched his head. "I don't know her name."

"Well Sir, I'm sorry but I can't give you any information."

"I'm the one that found her." He said pointing to himself. "I called 911, I just want to know if she's OK." The nurse looked into his eyes and could see he was being sincere and that he cared to know how she was doing.

"She was the one who came in all..." The nurse said motioning to her face. "Bloody." John finished for her. "Yes. I'll have the Doctor come talk to you."

"Thank you." He said before walking back over to the guys.

"So what did she say." Randy asked.

"She's gonna send the doctor in." John said returning to his seat. Twenty minutes had passed when a tall older man in a long white coat entered the room. He walked up to the three men and they all stood to greet him.

"So you guys have no clue who this girl is?"

Phil shook his head. "Uh we found her in one of the rooms in the hotel we're staying at."

"So no relation and never seen her before?"

"No." Randy answered.

"OK, lets sit down." He motioned towards the chairs. Once everyone was seated he opened his file and began to fill them in.

"Well I just want to start by saying its amazing that she's still alive, thats a huge blessing." They all nodded in agreement. "Lets go from top to bottom. She has a concussion, and on a scale from one to ten she's at eight. She has six stitches on the left side of her forehead, right eye is swollen and shes very lucky it wasn't knocked out of its socket. Broken nose and jaw. As for her lower body three broken ribs and a few cuts, her ankle is broken and its gonna need re-constructive surgery." Phil scoffed and shook his head. "She's gonna recover but as you might already know its gonna be a very long and hard recovery."

"Thanks." Randy said shaking the doctors hand. "Wow, I can't even comprehend what she's gonna go through."

"So what do we do now? I mean do we just leave? Or..." Phil spoke. "I mean I haven't seen any family or friends arrive for her yet."

"I'm gonna go give my information to the nurse just in case no one shows up for her and just come back tomorrow if we can." John said.

Randy nodded. "OK that sounds like a good idea. Lets do that."

She couldn't believe she was still alive, she for sure thought she was gonna die today and the pain she was in was indescribable. Everything was black and she was too afraid to open the only eye she could to see the damage he had done. She should have just left and went on about her day, but now she was here attached to countless monitors, an IV drip, and oxygen. All because she was greedy, all because of her addiction.

**Authors Note:** I'm finally back and it feels so good! I miss Updating and you guys so so so so so much! This is what I was working on while I was gone. **Read&Review! It's my Birthday give me reviews as a gift!** Hope you guys like it.

**XOXO Leslie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else owns themselves.

**Summary**: Nessa is a 26 year old addict struggling with her addiction. Shes been shut out by her family and friends and left with nowhere to go. When she's found almost lifeless by three superstars they get her the help she needs, but after years of rejection she's not to open to help. **John Cena/OC Randy Orton/CM Punk**

Lyrics of Life

The only audible sounds were that of the many machines surrounding her bed. She laid there restless and in pain, surrounded by darkness she started to have flashbacks of the night before. She could still see, hear, and feel everything. His hand wrapped around her throat, his fist connecting with her eye, him calling her countless derogatory names; it was all still there seared in her mind, not showing any signs of letting up. She just wanted to fade away she often wished she never existed, but now it was more prevalent then ever. How come he didn't just finish her off? She would have rather he just ended her sad, pathetic, sorry excuse of a life. She hadn't amounted to anything as an adult. As soon as she turned 18 she packed up and left home, breaking the restraints her parents had set on her. Freeing her from her parents pursuit of having a perfect child. She had been that perfect child for them for years. Achieving straight A's, playing piano and violin, being a prominent tennis player at their country club, speaking three different languages. She had become what they wanted, a conversation piece for them to brag to their friends about. She was supposed to go off to Yale and study biology, meet another biology major whose pedigree was outstanding and live a happy little perfect life. She wanted none of that. Pao and Sei Song wanted that for her.

John retreated to his locker room frustrated at how the whole day had played out, he was never one to complain. Today just wasn't his day, nothing had seemed to go right for him from the time he woke up till now. He was tired and sore, all he wanted to do was go back to his hotel and pass out. He couldn't do that though, he had to see her once more before he left. He needed to know that she was OK. He really wanted to know her name, she had to have some sort of identity. As he drove to the hospital he wondered if it was normal to care so much about the well being of someone he didn't even know. He felt some sort of responsibility for her and the fact that no one had showed up at the hospital, he wanted to make sure she knew that she was cared about. Even by a perfect stranger. John made his way up to the 12th floor and stopped at the nurses desk. He let out a sigh of relief seeing the nurse from the night before, if it was anyone else he wasn't sure they were going to let him see her. She gave him a soft smile and a visitors past. "She's in room nine." He nodded and thanked her before retreating down the hall. He stopped in front of her room and braced himself, he wasn't prepared the first time he opened a door she was behind and he was hoping the sight was a little bit more pleasant this time. Entering the room he was hit with complete darkness, all that could be seen were the monitors attached to her aching body. He blindly felt along the wall for the light switch, finding it, he flicked it on and his eyes went straight to the middle of the room. There she was, whoever she was. He slowly walked over to the foot of her bed and pulled out her chart. He said her name to himself before placing the chart back into the basket. He settled himself into the chair next to her bed. Looking over her he grimaced, he could tell she was in tons of pain. His soreness was nothing compared to what she was going through. He opened his mouth as if he was ready to speak but nothing came out. He had wondered how she got herself in that situation, why someone wanted to hurt her the way they did. She looked tortured in the sense that something was on her mind, he wonder if she was awake, if she thinking, if she knew he was siting there. He watched her more closely, he could see her eye moving behind her eyelid. "Who..." John crept closer to the edge of his seat and listened as she tried to speak. "Who...are you?"

"So he just left us, thats nice." Phil said dropping his bag on the sidewalk.

"Ah shut up, we can catch a cab." Randy said stepping out into the street waving his arm.

"Are we going to the hotel or..."

"The hospital." Randy finished. "I'm sure he's there." He said waving his arm wildly.

"So what do you think about this whole situation anyway?" Phil asked.

"What do you mean?" Randy questioned finally hailing a cab.

"This connection he seems to be having with this mystery girl." Phil said grabbing his bag off the ground.

"He's a caring guy, he cares about other people." Randy said getting in the cab behind Phil.

Phil groaned. "No you don't get what I'm saying."

Randy chuckled. "I never get what your saying."

Erin's POV 

"I'm so excited for you guys!" Allison said smiling cheerfully as they shopped for dresses. "I can't believe its been five years since you guys got married."

Erin nodded. "I know, its been a very long and bumpy road but each year we grow stronger and stronger."

"Aw." Allison cooed. "Thats so...romantic and real."

"Yea so you know I have to ask." Erin said turning to face the younger woman.

The blond sighed. "I don't know, I mean I haven't spoken or seen him since we broke up."

"What do you think its gonna be like when you see him?"

"Hopefully not awkward." She said shrugging.

"Oh!" Erin said clapping her hands together. "The craziest thing happened yesterday. The boys found some girl almost beaten to death in their hotel."

"Oh my god thats horrible, is she OK?" Allison asked.

Erin shook her head slowly. "She's alive but it was bad. Really bad. Randy and Phil are on their way to the hospital now, John's already there."

"Oh."

"I guess they wanted to see her one last time before they left. You know, to see if she's doing any better." Erin said turning back to the dress rack.

"Well thats nice of them." She said lowly. Erin looked over to her friend and saw that her expression had change. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned that John was there.

**Authors Note**: Here's the next chapter hope you guys like it. Thanks to **dannycena42, Sonib89, and FansofCenaton** for reviewing the last chapter. **Read&Review!** Thanks

**XOXO Leslie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else owns themselves.

**Summary**: Nessa is a 26 year old addict struggling with her addiction. Shes been shut out by her family and friends and left with nowhere to go. When she's found almost lifeless by three superstars they get her the help she needs, but after years of rejection she's not to open to help. **John Cena/OC Randy Orton/CM Punk**

Lyrics of Life

"Are you...gonna ans...answer me?" She croaked out.

"Sorry." He said softly. "Are you OK?" _Fuck, that was a stupid question to ask you idiot_. He thought.

"Does it...seem that way?" She asked breathlessly.

John could see her struggling. "Maybe you shouldn't be talking, why don't you just relax." She nodded in response, eyes still closed. The room fell silent again, before it was interrupted by a knock at the door. John stood to answer it. It was Randy and Phil. He nodded to both of them to back up so he could come out of the room.

"So how is she?" Phil asked.

"She can barley talk, still in a lot of pain though."

Randy nodded. "Can we see her?"  
John nodded and stepped aside to let Randy and Phil enter the room, he followed behind them. They all just stood there, the room silent once again. No one knew what to say, or if they should say anything. She could feel them watching her.

"This isn't...the zoo." She spoke.

"Sorry." Randy said clearing his throat. "We just wanted to make sure you were OK." He told her.

"Yea, I'm just...great." She said catching her breath again. Her eyes still closed, to afraid to let these mysterious men look her in the eyes. She was ashamed in a way, she didn't want anyone seeing her like this, let alone strangers. Another knock came at the door and Nessa let out an aggravated sigh. In walked a short stocky man with black framed glasses, blond hair, and a pink V-neck.

"Oh darling." He said brushing past the larger men. "You've really done it this time." He said shaking his head in disapproval. He turned to the three mean. "Can you leave us."

"Who are you?" Phil asked.

"Well who are you?" Pink shirt retorted.

"We're the ones that found her." Phil said raising his voice a bit. "Where were you last night?"

"Phil." John said resting his hand on his friends back.

"Oh, well would you like an reward for that because I've been looking for her for three fucking days now." He said raising his voice to.

"Was she missing?" John asked.

"I rather not discuss my friends personal business with complete strangers."

"We almost found her dead. Don't you think we deserve some answers?" Randy asked. "I mean someone almost killed your friend."

"Yea, well its not the first time." He told them.

"Well don't you think the police should get involved?" John asked. "She's been attacked before? Why has no one reported this?

The man scoffed. "The police around here are shit they don't care about anyone. Do you really think they're gonna take an addicts word for anything?"

"Gaven!" Nessa said sharply.

He sighed, turning back to her. "Sorry darling." He said lowly. "I didn't mean to."

"Tell them...to...leave." She whispered. Her eyes remained closed, but she could feel the tears forming. Gaven has just spilled the beans.

Gaven turned to the three men. "She would like some privacy now."

John nodded."Give her this." John said handing Gaven a card. "Don't open it." He told him.

"OK." He said looking at the white envelop. "Sorry for being such a douche and thanks for finding her."

"No problem." Randy said. "Come on guys." He said to his two friends before leaving.

**Authors Note**: Sorry it's so short and not much happened, but I needed to bring Gaven in so I could really start telling the story in the next chapter. Thanks to **FansofCenaton, SoniB89, and Breaking-Asylum** for reviewing the last chapter. Read&Review!

**XOXO Leslie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else owns themselves.

**Summary**: Nessa is a 26 year old addict struggling with her addiction. Shes been shut out by her family and friends and left with nowhere to go. When she's found almost lifeless by three superstars they get her the help she needs, but after years of rejection she's not to open to help. **John Cena/OC Randy Orton/CM Punk**

Lyrics of Life

"_This is not what I want to do, and I've tried to discuss this with you guys countless times before. You have to loosen your reigns on me. I'm eighteen for crying out loud." She said loudly as she stuffed random articles of clothing into her bag._

"_What kind of life do you expect to have with no college education." Her father barked at her. "No child of mine is going to be an uneducated, unmotivated loser." Nessa scoffed as she continued to pack her bag._

"_Nessa, listen to your father." She said softly._

"_I am, but everything thats coming out of his mouth is a bunch of shit!" She yelled. _

"_Thats enough Nessa!" Her mom said more sternly._

"_Nessa if you leave this house, you are never to return. Ever, do you understand that?"_

"_I don't want to come back to this hell hole. God gave me a life to live and thats exactly what I'm gonna do." She told him._

"_Leave then, leave with that fucking faggot." He yelled at her. Nessa stop what she was doing and ran over to her father slapping him across the face._

"_Nessa!" Her mother screeched. _

_Her father quickly drew his hand back and Nessa threw her hands up to shield her face. "Leave." He said quietly. "Leave now." Nessa slowly let her arms down and watched her father. "Now!" He barked. Nessa stumbled over to her bag and hoisted it over her shoulder. _

"_Nessa." Her mom begged with tears in her eyes. Nessa walked over to her mom and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." Her mom told her. Nessa smiled at her before leaving her room, daring not to look at her father._

"_So how did it go?" He asked as she got in the car._

"_I don't wanna talk about it, lets just go." She told him._

"_I was thinking, Miami?" He asked._

"_Where ever is fine Gaven, just get me out of here." Nessa said leaning her head against the window._

"How are you feeling doll?" Gaven asked.

Nessa turned her head to look at him. "Better." She croaked.

"The doctor came in while you were sleeping. He said you won't be able to have the surgery on your ankle until the swelling goes down."

"I wanna...go home." She told him.

"I know darling, not just yet." He told her. "When you can breathe on your own." Nessa let out a frustrated sigh. Gaven gave her a sad smile.

"Gaven?"

"Yea?"

"What did...that guy give you?" She asked.

"Something for you." He said smiling as he grabbed the envelop off her bed side stand. "You want me to open it for you?" He asked showing her the envelop. She nodded. Gaven tore the envelop open and pulled out a pink and gray card with a floral pattern. "Do you want me to read it?"

"I might not...can talk very well...right now...but I can...still read." She said slowly.

Gaven chuckled and handed her the card. Nessa looked over the front of the card before opening it. She read each word slowly, taking them all in, letting them resonate in her mind. She closed the card halfway through, not wanting to finish it. His words seemed to be effecting her greatly.

"What does it say?" Gaven asked. Nessa turned to look at him, giving him the best smile she could muster. She waved her finger in front of her face letting him know she wasn't gonna tell. Gaven smiled back. "Well this is interesting."

Authors Note: I have a new story **Into the Dawn** featuring **Wade/Randy Orton **so check it out if you want. Thanks everyone for reading and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks to **Sonib89 and Happygolucky103** for reviewing the last chapter. **Read&Review!**

**XOXO Leslie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else owns themselves.

**Summary**: Nessa is a 26 year old addict struggling with her addiction. Shes been shut out by her family and friends and left with nowhere to go. When she's found almost lifeless by three superstars they get her the help she needs, but after years of rejection she's not to open to help. **John Cena/OC Randy Orton/CM Punk**

Lyrics of Life

3 Weeks later

Three weeks had gone by since their little encounter. Evey one was now over the shock of what the had experienced and was slowly moving on. Every one but John. He often wondered and thought about her. He wondered if she had read the card he left for her, what she thought about it. Her laying there in that hospital bed like that brought back horrid memories for John, and seeing her like that made him want to know everything about her.

"Come on bro, lets go get this work out in." Randy said coming out of the bathroom in his workout clothes.

John nodded and got up off the bed. "It was nice of them to keep the gym open for us." He said closing the door behind them.

"Yea." Randy said steeping on to the elevator. "I was curious." Randy started.

"About?" John asked.

"That envelop you gave Nessa." He said sticking his ear buds in his ear.

"It was nothing, just a 'get well soon' card." Randy looked at him and nodded. _Sure it was_.

Nessa's Pov

"I'm so happy to be home." Nessa said resting her back against a pile of pillows. Nessa had gotten her ankle surgery three days ago and the doctor had cleared her to go home. She was so happy and even more relived that she didn't look like the Black Dahlia anymore. The swelling on her eyes had gone down significantly. She still had wires in her jaw but she was able to speak a hundred percent now. Her ribs were still sore, but it was nothing she couldn't tolerate.

"So am I." Gaven said handing her a bottle of water. "You take one of these every six hours." He said handing her a vicodin. "I'm gonna keep these with me." He said shaking the medication in front of her face.

"I'm a snorter, not a pill popper." She told him, swallowing the pill and drinking some water.

Gaven chuckled. "So you gonna tell me what was in that card or what?"

"No." She said setting her water on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Come on, please."

"Don't beg, you look like a dog." She said quoting one of her favorite movies.

"No, really darling. What did it say."

Nessa sighed. "It said if I ever needed help or anything just give him a call, no questions asked.

Gaven smiled. "Is that all?"

"No, but thats the basics of it. Stop being so nosy." She told him.

"So what do you think about that?"

Nessa shrugged. "It was nice of him." She said fiddling with thumbs. "No one has ever offered help like that before. He doesn't even know me."

" Uh, my parents got us help three years ago remember, and you were to fucked up in the head to take it."

Nessa rolled her eyes. "Yea, well its different this time."

"How so?" He asked crossing his arms.

Nessa ran her good hand through her hair. "I mean, I'm 26 now. A change is needed. I've tried to stop on my own and I just can't. We came here for a reason, I came here for a reason. Look at me." She said motioning to herself. "Does it looked like I achieved my goals, our goals?"

Gaven shook his head no. "No, we didn't. This could be the chance to change things." He told her. "But I am gonna tell you one thing Nessa."

"Whats that?"

"If you decide to take his offer don't fuck it up. Don't take his kindness for weakness. I know how you are." He said seriously. "I'm gonna let you rest." He said kissing her on the forehead before leaving her to her own thoughts.

**Authors Note:** OK here's the next chapter guys, hope you like it. Thanks to **Breaking-Asylum and XXTigerXEyesXX26** for reviewing the last chapter! **Read&Review! They are much appreciated.**

**XOXO Leslie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else owns themselves. This is purely fiction.

**Summary**: Nessa is a 26 year old addict struggling with her addiction. Shes been shut out by her family and friends and left with nowhere to go. When she's found almost lifeless by three superstars they get her the help she needs, but after years of rejection she's not to open to help. **John Cena/OC Randy Orton/CM Punk**

Lyrics of Life

2 Weeks later

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be..."_

"Thats it." She said out of breath.

"That wasn't even half of the song." Gaven told her. "Lets try again."

"I'm out of breath." She told him taking a swig of water.

"Lets try something slower." He said dragging his fingers over the keys of the piano.

"Our song?" She asked smiling. Gaven nodded.

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more  
__I would still have you, baby  
__If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war_

_I'll be fighting with you, baby  
__Cuz I know if I'm falling, you won't let me hit the ground  
__If the boat is sinking, I know you won't let me drown_

No matter what anyone could say  
_This is the only place for me  
__And no one could ever take that away  
__Nothing could come between us. _

_Nessa_ stopped and looked a Gaven. He smiled and nodded at her to continue.

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more  
__I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you  
__If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war  
__I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you  
_

_Because it's us against the world  
__The world, the world  
__You know it's us against the world  
__The world, the world, ohh_

Nessa shook her head. "I'm so winded."

"That was better then the first one." He told her. "Your high octaves are not where they should be though." Nessa nodded in agreement. "Your low octaves sound great, but they could be a whole lot better."

"Yea." She said taking another swig of her water. "My voice needs some serious work."

"Your lucky its not completely gone." He told her.

"I know." She said lowly. "So I've been thinking." She started.

"About?"

"Taking John up on his offer." She told him.

"Seriously?" Gaven Asked.

Nessa nodded. "I've been thinking about it for sometime now." She said throwing her hair over her shoulder. "I know I want to do it, but I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?" He asked.

"Everything." She said simply.

"What is everything?"

"Just everything. I know in treatment they like to dabble into your past and I just don't know if I could go there. My past and present is fucking horrible. Just thinking about that shit makes me what to do a line." She said honestly.

Gaven sighed. "Nothings ever gonna be easy, and you should know that." He got up from the piano and went to go stand in front of Nessa. "At what point are you gonna stop punishing yourself for the childhood you had no control over?" He asked resting his hands on her shoulders. "You need to start living doll. A real life, not a drug life. Your getting to old for that, and you have way to much talent to let it go to waste."

"Do you think I can really get clean? Like you think I can go straight?" She asked.

Gaven shook his head. "Its not about what me or anyone else thinks Nessa. Its about if you think you can do it. Its about if you _want_ to do it."

Johns Pov

"Finally." Randy said collapsing back onto the couch with a beer in his hands. "Erin wanted to know what I thought about the color scheme, does it look like I care?" Randy asked with a chuckle. He and Phil were in Johns suite watching a hockey game.

"Will you stop that?" Phil asked turning to John.

"What?"

"Checking your phone. She'll call when she's ready." He told him. John opened his mouth but no words spilled out. "Don't deny it John, I've know you long enough." Phil told him.

"OK, so what if I'm waiting for her to call."

"Why though? Whats so special about this girl?"

John shrugged. "There's nothing really special about her. I just seen someone who needs help and I offered. If she takes it, she takes it." He said before getting up to go get himself another beer. Phil looked over to Randy for help. He knew it had to be more then that.

Randy shrugged. "He'll tell you himself when he's ready."

Nessa's Pov

Nessa stared at the number on the card. Her hands were shaking and her breathing had escalated. She shut her eyes tightly before opening them again. "Just do it."

**Authors Note**:"Us Against The World" Belongs to **Christin Milian** and "Unfaithful" belongs to **Rihanna** Thanks everyone for supporting me, I really appreciate it so much. Thanks everyone for reading the last chapter and a special thanks to **charmedbyortonbarrett** for reviewing the last chapter. **Read&Review!**

**XOXO Leslie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else owns themselves. This is purely fiction.

**Summary**: Nessa is a 26 year old addict struggling with her addiction. Shes been shut out by her family and friends and left with nowhere to go. When she's found almost lifeless by three superstars they get her the help she needs, but after years of rejection she's not to open to help. **John Cena/OC Randy Orton/CM Punk**

Lyrics of Life

With each ring her heart rate seemed to increase. She was having a battle with herself internally. Constantly belittling herself, doubting herself, telling herself she couldn't do it. She was an addict and thats all she had been, and all she could ever be. He wouldn't want to offer his hand to the likes of her. She slammed the phone down and screamed.

"Breath." Gaven said rubbing small circles on her back. She sighed before wiping away a few stray tears. She took a few deep breaths before picking the phone up again. She quickly dialed his number and put the phone to her ear. Her throat was think in anticipation of hearing his voice.

"Hello?" Nessa turned to look at Gaven who gave her a small nod. Her mouth was open slightly, but she couldn't force the words to come out. "Hello?" The males voice asked again. "Look who ever this is-"

"Its me." Nessa said lowly. Interrupting him. "Nessa." She said clarifying.

"Nessa?" He was in disbelief. He hadn't thought she would call him. Part of him was thankful she did. "Nessa, how are you."

"Fine, better I guess." The line went silent. Each waiting for the other to speak. Nessa decided to step up. "I was hoping we could talk?"

"Sure, we could do that."

"In person. Is there some way we could meet?" She asked.

"I have a pretty hectic schedule the next few days." He told her. "I don't think thats possible."

"Oh."

He could sense a hint disappointment in her voice. "Maybe I can fly you out to Tampa on Friday."

"What?" Nessa asked.

"I don't want to sound forward or pushy, but Friday is my only free day and I live in Tampa" He said. "Its important right?"

"Very." She told him. "But I mean, are you sure about this? You barely even know me and I don't want to over step my bounds."

"You don't know me either." He told her. "But you need help, and I don't mind trying to help you."

"Why?" She asked softly. John was silent for a moment.

"Because seeing you in the hotel room that night isn't something I want to see again." He said honestly.

Nessa nodded."Well, thank you. Thank you for helping me that night. Your two friends too. Hopefully one day I can tell them in person."

"No problem, I'll have a ticket waiting for you. See you Friday OK."

"OK, bye." She said hanging up. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Gaven. "That wasn't so hard."

"So, what did he say?" Gaven asked.

"He's flying me out to Tampa Friday."

"Wow." Gaven said loudly. Shaking his head. "Wow."

"Wow what?" She asked.

"Just wow." He repeated.

* * *

"Was that her?" Randy asked as he dropped his weights on the padded floor. John nodded as he slipped his phone back into his gym bag.

"I'm flying her out to Tampa Friday."

Randy sighed. "You don't know this girl from Adam man."

"I know." John replied.

"She could be trying to use you or something, I mean after all she is an addict."

"I know man." John said sighing.

"I'm just trying to look out for you man, this girl could be nothing but trouble." Randy told him.

John sighed and sat on the mat. Randy followed. "Just seeing her like that reminded me of Allison you know. It really took me back to finding her almost dead in our home."

"I never understood that." Randy told him.

John sighed as he ran his hands over his face. "Neither did I. That year was so ruff for us, and we both had finally come to a place where we were both so excited and happy. The future was looking real bright. Then things just started to change. She would never want to talk about what was bothering her. I so desperately wanted to know but she was such a closed book." John sighed. "I don't even wanna talk about it anymore."

"Look man, I know you been through some hard stuff with Allison and I don't want you to have to endure anymore craziness with a perfect stranger. I just want you to really think about what your getting into." Randy told the older man.

John nodded. "I know man, I know."

* * *

Nessa hummed the melody to Amy Whinehouses _Back to Black_ as she laid in her bed. It was one of her favorite songs of all time. She could often relate to it. But the passion behind the lyrics is what always got to her. Her voice was so beautiful and soulful. Her voice spoke of truth in every song. Nessa hoped that one day her voice would be back to where it should be. Back to the truth, back to life.

**Authors Note:** I always wondered if you guys liked that I used different Races and Ethnicity's in my stories. Anyways here's the next chapter and I know it might seem like the story is going pretty slow but I really want to build it up. Thanks to **Sonib89 and Breaking-Asylum** for reviewing the last chapter. **Read&Review! **It means a lot.

**XOXO Leslie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but my original characters. Everyone else owns themselves. This is purely fiction.

**Summary**: Nessa is a 26 year old addict struggling with her addiction. Shes been shut out by her family and friends and left with nowhere to go. When she's found almost lifeless by three superstars they get her the help she needs, but after years of rejection she's not to open to help. **John Cena/OC Randy Orton/CM Punk**

Lyrics of Life

Nessa watched as the clouds passed her window. Looking at them brought her to a peaceful place, it helped calm her nerves. She still couldn't believe she was on her way to Tampa to meet a complete stranger. Well she was use to strangers, but not ones that wanted to help her. She sighed and took one of her writing pads out of her carry on. She had two more hours left before she landed in Tampa, maybe the scenery would inspire her to write something decent.

She sighed as she scribbled out another verse she had written. Nothing even remotely good was coming to her and that was frustrating. Not only had she lost power in her voice but she was also losing her writing ability. In her mind without those two things she wasn't capable of doing anything in life and that sucked. She slipped her pencil and pad back into her carry on and slumped down in her seat. She would just sleep the rest of the trip.

They plane landed safely without a problem and Nessa was on her way to the front where John said he would be waiting for her. She spotted the yellow Dodge he said he would be in and walked over to it. She heard the locks pop and she sat her crutches in the back seat before sitting up front.

"Hey." She said lowly. John just stared at her. She looked way better then the last time he saw her. She had brown eyes which he never knew. Her face was oval shaped, something he couldn't tell before because she had a broken jaw. "I look so much better huh?" She laughed dryly.

"Sorry." John said breaking out of his trance.

"Its fine, I would be surprised to." She told him. He nodded and they both fell into an awkward silence. Nessa looked out window, they were still in front of the airport. "So..."

"Uh, yea." John said clearing his throat. "Are you hungry. I know a good diner we could go to."

Nessa nodded. "Thats fine." Finally they had pulled away from he airport and was on the road. They both stayed silent. John not knowing if he should say something and Nessa hoping he wouldn't. Minutes later they pulled up to and old fashioned diner and and made their way inside. They took a seat across from each other in a back booth and looked through the menu. Nessa sat her menu down and pulled on her bottom lip, she was starting to get tense.

"So are we gonna talk about it?" She asked. "I know you want to know."

John sat his menu down. "If you feel comfortable." He told her. She nodded. The waitress came and took their orders and when she was out of ear shot Nessa began.

"I had been m.i.a. for about a week." She told him. "I was with some _friends_." She said using air quotes. "We were just getting over a killer weekend of partying and everything else under the sun." She looked up and him and shrugged. "I had no more cash and I hadn't used in days. I was desperate. I tried to work a deal with my dealer but he wouldn't go for. So I offered him sex at the nearby hotel." She told him. She waited for his response but he said nothing so she continued. "So after we finished he gave me a baggy, he wanted to go another round and he told me he would reward me for it. I said OK. He went and showered and I chopped up the coke and snorted it as quick as I could." She said shaking her head. "I got dressed and I was planing on leaving, but thats when I saw his pants on the floor. I just couldn't resist." The waitress came back and sat down their food. "I knew he had money and drugs and I thought I could get away with it, but he caught me. Thats the last thing I really remember." She grabbed her water and took a sip.

"Wow." He said quietly.

Nessa sighed. "Fucked up right?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Its OK, you don't have to say anything. Don't feel bad either, its all my fault." She said honestly.

"He didn't have to beat you." John told her. "Do you know this guy personally?"

Nessa lowered her head and nodded. "Yea."

"Then why don't you go to the authorities?" He asked. She was quiet. "It's not OK what he did to you Nessa. You have to tell someone."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Why?" He asked growing frustrated.

"I just can't OK, not now, and not ever." She quietly.

* * *

"Babe its just an anniversary party." Randy told his wife for the 8th time. They were going over the seating arrangement. "I'm tired, can we take a break?" He asked leaning his head on her shoulder.

Erin smiled. "Fine." She said setting the papers down on the coffee table in front of them. "So whats new baby?" She asked rubbing her his chest.

Randy yawned. "Not much." He told her. "Well actually there is something."

"Yea, what?"

"John flew that girl out to Tampa today."

Erin gasped. "No."

Randy nodded. "Yea, I don't know. I know he wants to help but this is like a whole different level. I fell like he's trying to make up for the whole Allison situation."

"You think thats it?" Erin asked.

"Only reason I can think of." Randy told her.

"This is very interesting." Erin said. Randy nodded in agreement.

**Authors Note**: I made my first Banner for this story and its on my live journal which is: fairytink101 (.) livejournal (.) com so check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks **to Sonib89 and Breaking-Asylum** for reviewing the last chapter. **Read&Review!** It means a bunch!

**XOXO Leslie**


End file.
